


Friendzone

by americanfangirl



Category: Glee RPF, darren criss - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanfangirl/pseuds/americanfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva meets Darren. Darren likes Eva. Eva loves Preston. Preston has lots of baggage. Will Darren stay and enjoy the perfect view of Eva with the wrong guy from his front row seat in the friend zone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1   
“Bye.” He leaned down a gave me a quick kiss.  
“Bye, I love you.” I said.  
“Love you too.” He called, heading out the door.  
“Wait, Preston! Are you coming back to my place after work?” He nodded. “ Make sure you have your key, I might be out.”  
“Yeah, I have it. Bye.” I just waved at him. I looked down at my pajamas and slippers with a sigh. I really didn’t want to change them out for my nikes and athletic tee, but running would probably be easier that way.  
After changing into my sports clothes and leashing up Ringo, my puppy, I walked across the street to Jedidiah’s house.   
Jedidiah has been my best friend since high school. My freshman year, his junior year, our theatre department put on Peter Pan, he played Peter and I Tinker Bell. After spending so much time with him rehearsing, I got a huge crush on him. But, the heartbreak of all theatre boys, he was gay. Despite my parents best efforts, we have been inseparable ever since.  
I opened his door and walked into his house without knocking, the same as I do everyday. Ringo and I were greeted by an anxious George, Jedidiah's puppy. Ringo and George are brothers, that we bought for each other as housewarming gifts three months ago. The second the two puppies saw each other, their tails began to swing violently and they started to pounce on each other. I gazed at the puppy tossle, fixated by their adorableness.  
"Eva? Is that you?" I heard Jedidiah's voice yell from upstairs.  
"No, I'm a chainsaw massacre crossed with a puppy rapist at ten in the morning on a Sunday. Yes, it's me." I called back. "And it was me yesterday, and it will be me tomorrow." He slowly made his way down the stairs, colorguard rifle in hand. "That's your weapon of choice?"  
"Try getting hit on the head with one of these! It hurts like a bitch!" Jedidiah defended.  
"Just put your shoes on and let's go." I said. He opened a closet full of every kind of shoe imaginable, designer boots to 7-eleven flip flops. Jedidiah managed to pull out his running shoes in three seconds tops. After slipping them on, he grabbed a leash for George and we headed to his car.  
I've always loved pulling up to the park where we run in Jedidiah's car. He drives an old red convertible that he fixed up with his dad in high school. Yes, his dad did that in an attempt to make him straight, but it is still a really nice car. But it isn't just the car that gets people's attention. Jedidiah is super attractive, especially when he wears his aviators. And he knows it too. Just being seen with him makes me feel that much cooler, especially when they think we are dating. But, don't tell Preston that.  
We hop out of the car, taking our puppies with us, and immediately set down our usual trail.  
As we crossed the bridge, Jedidiah turned to me. "So, how are things with you and Preston?" He asked.  
"Jedi, what is that supposed to mean?"   
"Nothing, what are you talking about?" He defended.  
I stopped jogging and so did he. "Just the tone in your voice. You made his name sound so repulsive."   
"I did not." He put his hands on his hips, which he only did when he was upset.  
"Look, I know you don't like him. But I do, I love him." Jedidiah scoffed. "And if you have a problem with that then, well, sucks. Because he's not your boyfriend."  
"You realize your dog is gone, right?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I looked down at the end of the leash, where Ringo wasn't. I looked up and saw him on the other end of the park.  
"Ringo!" I called. "Get back here!" I turned to Jedidiah, "why didn't you say something sooner!?" He just hummed and picked up George. I really didn't have time for his stupid temper and sass, I took of running in Ringo's direction.  
After running into numerous people and getting stuck behind big crowds, my little puppy was no longer in sight. "Shit." I muttered. But, I still continued to run in his direction. Soon, I collided with another person. This time, as I stumbled backwards, he reached out and grabbed my arm. "Woah, careful." He chuckled.  
"I'm sorry, just have you seen," that's when I looked up and saw him, with Ringo in his hands. "That's my dog."  
"It is? Well, good thing I found you." He said, handing me my dog. "I'm Darren." Of course I know who he is. What kind of Stargleek would I be if I didn't?  
"Hi, I'm Eva and this little troublemaker is Ringo." I said shaking the hand he had extended to me.  
"Nice to meet you both. Mind if I walk with you for a little?" He asked. I hesitated for a second, thinking about what Preston would say. But, he isn't here and there really is no harm in walking with Darren.  
"Sure."I smiled at him. "So, what brings a busy man like you to the park on a Sunday morning?"  
"A busy man like me? How do you know I'm busy?" I just raised my eyebrows at him, and he quickly put together that I was a fan. "I had a day off from shooting and I figured I would come out here, smell the flowers, get some vitamin D, catch a puppy or two. Ya, know the usual." I nodded.  
"What's your story? A beautiful girl like you alone in the park?" He asked, mock surprise lacing his words.  
"Alright, I'm gonna stop you right there." We both stopped, turning to face each other. "I have a boyrfriend, so don't even bother. And I wasn't alone when I got here. But, thank you for calling me beautiful."  
"You are quite welcome, and I'm not 'bothering'. I'm simply stating a fact of life, Eva is beautiful." I blushed despite myself, but then I remembered Preston. "And what happened to your friend?"  
"He's on his man period, so he's pretty moody and I think he ditched me. Which, now that I think about it, really sucks, because he was my only ride home." I sighed.  
"Then you're lucky you found me!" Darren cheered. "I'll take you home!"  
"Oh, no it's okay. You don't have to do that!" I've always had a thing about other people doing stuff for me. It makes me feel in debt to them, which is worse than finding another alternative to the situation. I just met Darren and I already owe him for getting Ringo, I don't want to owe him for a ride too.  
"I want to." He said, leading me to the parking lot where his car was. I sighed, too tired to argue with him and too smart to pass up a ride with Darren Criss in his car. I followed him over to an old green Mercedes, which Darren unlocked with his key. I admit I was a little surprised to find out he drove such a low key car, but I really should've seen it coming. He just isn't someone who would drive a luxurious, designer car from Italy or something like that.  
Darren opened the passenger side door for me, before jogging around the car and climbing into the driver's side. "So, where to?" He asked, while buckling his seat belt. I told him my address and he nodded. "Yeah, I think I know where that is."  
"Thanks, I really appreciate the ride." I told him.  
"No problem."  
"But, I'm mad at you."  
"Aw, I'm sorry. Wait, why? We just met!"  
"Because now I owe you double and it's all your fault!" I lightly punched his arm. "Why do you have to be so nice?" Darren just laughed and shrugged.  
"You really don't owe me."  
"But I do. You found my dog and drove me home, that's kind of a big deal for a stranger."  
"Just don't worry your beautiful little head."  
I turned to glare at him. "Did you already forget that I have a boyfriend?"  
"No, did you forget that your beauty is a known fact?" He asked with a smirk, I rolled my eyes at him.  
"You're on thin ice, Criss." I warned him.  
"Uh-oh, I better look out then."  
"You better."  
"I might be safe, if this is your house?"  
"Yep, you got away this time..."  
"It might be a little hard to have a next time if you don't give me your number." He stated.  
"I guess so. Bummer." I said getting out if the car with Ringo in my arms.  
"No, that's not fair! You have to give me your number so we can call each other and text each other and be BFFs forever and ever until we die!" I giggled at the adorable, childish Darren we all know and love.  
"Alright, we can be BFFS forever and ever until we die."  
"Yay!" We exchanged numbers, then both said goodbye as he backed out of my driveway and drove away. I looked at the little dog in my arms, "what a morning." I sighed.

While sitting on the couch watching Cake Boss, my phone vibrated. I took it out to see that I had a text from Jedi. "Sorry I ditched you." It read. I slid out my keyboard and began typing. "Its ok. I got a ride." A minute later he texted me back, "from who? Preston was working, right?" "Yeah, from Darren." I typed. Almost instantly he replied, "..who?" "Nvrmind. He found Ringo and offered me a ride back. Its nothing." "Really?" I smirked as I typed, "no! It was Darren Freakin' Criss! He drove me home!! This is EVERYTHING!!! :)" "No way! Really!?" "YES!!" "I dont believe u. Im coming ovr." Two minutes later Jedi was bursting through my front door.  
"Tell me everything!" He demanded.  
"It was amazing! He's so sweet and adorable and perfect and we exchanged numbers because he wanted to and he told me I was beautiful and oh my dead wizard god, it was amazing!!" I squealed.  
"That's totally awesome! You're so lucky! You're gonna marry Darren Criss!!"   
"Why does everyone keep forgetting I have a boyfriend?" I sighed  
"Really Eva, Darren Criss or Preston. Is that even a question?" He asked.  
"No, because I am clearly in love with Preston. He wins."   
"Sure he does." Jedi smirked at me, knowing how much I loathe his sarcastic tone. "Now you realize this calls for celebration!" He cheered, with a complete mood change. Like I said, man period.  
"What calls for celebration? I was watching Cake Boss, just go home." I whined, throwing my self back down to the couch.  
"Thanks, love you too." He snapped. "And hello, you just met Darren Criss!" He squealed. "Celebration is mandatory."  
I sat up, looking at him expectantly. "Fine, what did you have in mind?"   
Jedidiah clapped his hands together and let out a sigh, scanning the room as if his "party" was hidden somewhere. "I was thinking..." He hummed again. "Chocolate pie and our 'wine'" He put air quotes around wine, because it was actually just sparkling grape juice. When I gave up alcohol, Jedidiah agreed to support me and quit as well. We both buy the juice in dozens and are seriously looking into a nonalcoholics anonymous support group.   
"I suppose you want me to bake the pie?" I asked him, arching an eyebrow. He nodded at me. "Marvelous!" I jumped off the couch, prancing to the kitchen. I was thrilled, as always, to bake. I almost love making food as much as I love eating it, which is saying a lot. Not only is baking my passion, but also my profession. I own Evangelic Delicacies, a bakery my parents had opened for me when I graduated from culinary college. And although I do it all day, everyday, it's never not exciting to be in the kitchen.  
I wish I could say the same about Jedidiah's cooking. He tries to help, he really does, but my kitchen was a complete mess when we finished the pie. We both stepped, surveying the mess before us. "I'm sorry." Jedi said.  
I shrugged, "don't worry about it, we clean later. Now we eat!" A wicked grin creeped onto both of our faces as we grabbed forks and dug into the pie.

One hour, two and a half bottles of sparkling grape juice later, I looked at the clock. 7:30. "Oh, shoot. I have to go to the bakery still."  
"Why?" Jedi asked.  
"I need to make tomorrow's special before it's tomorrow." I told him, scrambling to gather my stuff.  
"But you don't work on Sundays!"  
"We have been over and over and over this!" I droned, putting on my Oxfords. "If I don't make the cupcakes on Sunday, I will have to go in at, like, 4 on Monday."  
"Four?" He dead panned.  
"Fine, more like six, but still."  
"Can I come?"  
I laughed and smiled at him, "no."  
"Please, I can help!"  
"Hell no!"  
He pouted, "so I have to clean up the mess?"  
"Leave it." I shook my head.  
"Works for me. Bake good, little chef!"  
"It's bake well!" I shouted at him on my way to the garage.  
"Bye!" He called back.

After baking the special for tomorrow, Peanut Butter Suprise cupcakes, I returned home in my red beetle. The second I stepped into the house, I was greeted by Preston's voice calling from the living room.  
"Hey sweetie. How was your day?" He asked. I took note that the kitchen remained mostly untouched. I was kind of hoping Preston would clean that.  
"It was amazing!" I answered, promising myself I would clean later, and rushing to sit with my boyfriend on the couch. "Guess what happened this morning!"  
"What happened?"  
"You have to guess!"  
"I honestly have no idea." I sighed at his lack of cooperation.  
"I met Darren Criss!!!" I squealed.  
"Who?" He asked.  
"Really? He's like all I ever talk about! Preston keep up!"  
"I'm sorry. That's thrilling, I'm very excited for you." I sighed, then he pressed a kiss on my lips. When he pulled away to see my scrunched up face, his smile dropped. "What?"  
"You taste like beer." I informed him.  
"Well I'm drinking a beer." He lifted the bottle into my view.  
"I wish you wouldn't." He just shrugged. "Have you eaten yet?" He shoke his head no. I got up off the couch and headed into the kitchen to clean, then cook.


	2. Chapter 2

After walking Ringo with Jedi and George, I took a shower and prepared myself for work. Pulling on my white spotted jeans and red heart sweater. I made it to my car and pulled out of the garage, then stopped, put the car in park and went back in for my red flats.

"Good morning Evangeline!" Gina, the college freshman that works at the bakery part time, greeted me as I walked into the small shop.  
"Morning, Gigi. How are you today?"  
"Great!" She pipped, "and you?"  
"Outstanding." I told her. She beamed at me, before going back to work. I like Gina, she's very similar to quirky mouse, if that makes sense. She's generally very quite, but when she does talk it's very soft and high pitched. When you get to know her, though, she's super sweet and fun.  
I walked into the kitchen, where Mallory, another employee, was frosting a cake. I'm actually pretty close with Mallory, since she used to live next door to Jedidiah. We carpooled together everyday, until she moved in with her boyfriend on the other side of town. She always been there for me, kind of like the street wise diner waitress character.  
"Hey, Mallory, what's up?"  
"Gas prices, E." Typical Mallory, she was never satisfied with "nothing much", she always had an answer."  
"Any orders?" I asked. In response, she just pointed to the fridge, where all the orders were magneted in order of call. I grabbed the first one, a strawberry baby shower cake, and started flipping through the recipe book.  
While the cake was in the oven, my phone began vibrating in my back pocket. I took and looked to see I had a text from Darren. My fangirl heart started thudding as I read the message: "Hey, I'm really hoping this is Eva"  
I slid out my keyboard and began to text him back "then it's ur lucky day"  
He responded almost instantly, "I guess so! What's up?"  
"Work" I typed back.  
"Oh, hey same!" He sent.  
"Pretty sure everyone is working right now, Darren."  
"It's like a big working party! Where do u work?" He asked  
"Evangelina's bakery" a second later he sent "well get to cookin good lookin". I will admit to blushing a little at his text, but I just chose to ignore it. "It's actually baking." I informed him via text.  
"Then get to bakin miss.baker."  
"You can do better than that"  
"Get to bakin miss... Nope not possible."  
Then the oven beeped, telling me the cake was ready. I took it out and placed it on the counter to be cooled, before texting him back.  
"Shame."  
":( shouldn't you be working! Don't get fired!"  
"Can't. I own the place."  
"I'm impressed"  
":)get used to it. And don't you have work, mr. Hypocriss?"  
"Ouch. Name calling is mean! and I'm becoming Blaine now"  
"Gel?"  
"Gel."  
Remembering that I needed to finish the cake, I put my phone into my pocket and began frosting. A few minutes later, I got another text from Darren: "what's the name of the bakery again?"  
"Evangeline's. You should stop by when ur done with work tonight!" I texted back.  
"That sounds awesome, but I'm usually not done until midnight-ish."  
"I'll probably still be here making cakes"  
"Alright, then maybe I will swing by. See you tonight ;)"  
"Boyfriend." I reminded him.  
"I know :(" That last text made me stop for a second. A frowny face? Does Darren care that I have a boyfriend? He's Darren Freakin' Criss, he doesn't care about an average, boring girl like me. And besides, I have Preston. But that didn't stop me from wondering. All I could think about for the rest of the day was seeing him tonight, counting down the hours to midnight. But, that's just a normal Darrenatic thing to do, right? 

Standing in the kitchen mixing the batter for another birthday cake, I checked the clock for the tenth time in the last two minutes, 12:09. Relax, Darren said he doesn't even leave set until twelve ish, he's either still working or on his way, I reminded myself. I tried to forget he was even coming, burrying myself in the mountain of orders I still have to bake before noon tomorrow. But forgetting Darren became impossible, especially when Darren called.  
"Hello?" I answered, after letting it ring the appropriate amount of time as to not seem like a crazed fan.  
"Hey, it's Darren. I'm out front." His voice sounded incredibley sexy over the phone. I tried not to focus on that though, because seriously what was I thinking? I have Preston.  
"Okay," I told him. "I'll come let you in." I grabbed the keys to the bakery off the counter and made my way to the main doors.  
When he saw me, Darren waved from where he stood outside. I waved back, before putting the key in the lock and twisting it open.  
"Hey." I said.  
"Hi." Nope, his voice is always sexy. "And why are you here so late?" He asked as I closed the door, not bothering to relock it.  
"We've been short staffed all month and the orders were starting to pile up, so I've had to stay late and catch up." I explained.  
"Oh, I see. So what are you working on now?" He asked, I led him into the kitchen to see my current creation.  
"Actually, I'm taking a break from working on orders to make tomorrow's special." I explained.  
"Which is?"  
"Applesauce cupcakes!" I grinned. "I make them the special every year on my niece's birthday, since they're her favorite."  
"That's sweet and applesauce cupcakes sound f**king delicious." Darren stated, leaning against the door frame of the kitchen.  
"They are. I haven't put them in the oven yet, but do you want some of the batter?" I asked him.  
"Oh, no it's okay. I don't want to take away the magic or anything."  
"It's fine, I have plenty." I got a small spoonful and walked over to him. He opened his mouth and I put the spoon in, feeding him. I looked at him expectantly and he just laughed, a warm and joyful laugh. "That's amazing!" He said. I put the spoon in the sink, then took off my apron. "Your niece and everyone at her birthday party are lucky kids." Darren informed me.  
"Actually they don't get applesauce cupcakes at the party." I told him, hanging my apron on its hook.  
"Why not?"  
"My sister says 'applesauce doesn't belong in cake' and 'there's nothing fancy about smushed apples' and other shit that ruins Vannie's childhood."  
"Oh, well she sounds... fancy."  
"Yeah." I sighed. "Anyways, I have some leftovers of today's special- er yesterday's special, I guess. Want some?"  
"Of course, yeah. What are they?" Darren asked, following me back into the shop and sitting at one of the small tables.  
"Peanut Butter Suprise!" I grabbed two cupcakes from the display case, putting them on little serving plates.  
I put one in front of Darren and the other for myself. "Oo, what's the suprise?"  
I just laughed at him. "A magician never reveals their secret!"  
"So now you're a magician?" He asked, before biting into his cupcake.  
"Yes." I nodded.  
"Makes sense, because your cupcakes are all magically delicious!" He said, mocking the Lucky Charms slogan.  
I shook my head, "I'm not a selfish leprechaun, I am a magical baker."  
"Touché."  
"Nice hair by the way." I sarcastically commented, gesturing towards his helmet of gel. He opened his mouth, probably to make some witty remark, but I cut him off. "Very Blaine-esk."  
"Oh, well thank you." He laughed.  
"It's very dapper. I feel like I'm eating cupcakes with Blaine Anderson himself!"  
"You are." He said, raising his voice slightly to match the pitch of his character.  
"I am indeed. It's nice to meet you Blaine." I played along, extending my hand to him.  
"Likewise." He shook my hand. "And I didn't quite catch your name..."  
"Eva."  
"Ah, nice to meet you. May I call you Evie?" He asked.  
"Of course. But only if I can call you Blainey Bear."  
He hummed and cocked his head in consideration. "Alright, just not Blainey Boo. That name is reserved for Kurt."  
"Your boyfriend?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.  
He sighed. "I wish. He's my ex, but we kinda have a fling. Things look promising."  
"Good for you, Blainey Bear. But it is kind of late, do you not have school tomorrow?"  
"You're right, I really should be going." Darren stood, then said in his own voice, "bye, Evie."  
"Bye, Dare Bear." I waved from my seat. He just shook his head, laughing.  
After putting away our plates from the cupcakes, I finished up the rest of the orders, locked up and went home.  
Coming into my house and finding it empty was actually reassuring. It always upsets Preston when I stay out late. He claimed its not safe and he's been waiting for me with no idea where I am. Although it can get pretty lonely when no one else is there, even Ringo was fast asleep on his little doggie bed. I prepared myself for bed, then slipped in between the covers with a sigh.

Getting up for work after less than five hours of sleep isn't always desirable, but I find ways to make less sleep better. My secret: coffee and doughnuts. So, after loading up on that, I made my way into the bakery. I greeted Mallory and Gina, before going into the kitchen and getting to work with a smile.  
"Eva!" I heard Gina squeal from behind the counter.  
"Yes, Gigi?" I wiped off my hands, walking out of the kitchen.  
"Your boyfriend is here." She looked to me then back to the person behind the counter frantically.  
"I'm not her boyfriend," I heard the customer say. Getting closer and past the display case that had been obstructing my view, I saw Darren. And judging from the relieved smile that spread across his face, he saw me. "But, I do know she has a boyfriend," he continued, glancing at me after every word. "Which is why I won't do anything stupid and you can trust me alone with her and the bakery full of witnesses." Gina looked him over a couple times, before turning to me for confirmation. I nodded at her.  
"I'm watching you." She warned him, before heading into the kitchen.  
"Nice security." Darren laughed.  
"Thanks, your lucky it wasn't Mallory you had to go through." I warned him.  
"You run a pretty tight ship around here Miss. Evie."  
"Well, I mean you can never be to careful with all the creeps out there who forget I have a boyfriend." I joked.  
"There's a lot of those, but I'm not one of them." Darren said.  
"Good job." He nodded and smiled proudly. "So, what brings you here so early, Dare Bear?"  
"I was just on my way to work, decided to stop by and pick up some coffee and maybe a, uh, applesauce cupcake?" He leaned in, resting his elbows on the counter between us.  
"Oh really?" I asked, "a cupcake for breakfast?" He nodded. "Alright. So, one special and a coffee?"  
"Yes ma'am." The short man confirmed.  
"Will that be all?" I asked him.  
"Okay, you caught me." He put up his hands in surrender. "I also came here to ask you something."  
"Alright, shoot." I told him, all though I was inexplicably nervous to hear what he had to ask me.  
"What the f*ck is your last name?" He laughed. Just the sound of his laugh made me giggle. Then the bell over the door jingled, signifying a new customer. In through the door way strode my older sister, Celeste, and her daughter Vanessa.  
"I'll be right back." I told Darren, before walking around the counter over to them. "Vannie!" I cheered, swooping down to gather the rosy cheeked little girl into my arms. "Happy birthday, sweetie!" I told her. She giggled and buried her face into my shoulder.  
"Hello, darling." Celeste greeted me. "Is the cake ready?"  
"Oh, yeah!" I told my older sister. "Vannie, do you wanna come with me to get the cake?" She nodded. "Okay, let's go!" I carried her into the kitchen, balancing her on one hip. "Mal! I need Vannie's princess cake!" I called from the doorway of the kitchen.  
When Mallory came out with the cake, I reached out to grab it, but she swatted my hand away.  
"I got it, I got it. Go flirt with your little boyfriend." She said, gesturing in Darren's direction.  
"He's not my boyfriend." Mallory just gave me a look of disbelief. Giving in, I sighed and went back to Darren. "Dare Bear, this is my niece Vannie. Vannie, this is my friend Darren." I introduced the two.  
"Hi, Vannie." Darren said. "Are you the birthday girl?" Vanessa silently nodded. "Really? Well happy birthday! How old are you?" She held up three fingers, exactly what her mom had taught her to do this morning.  
"She's kinda shy." I explained to him.  
"Ah, that's okay. She's still adorable!" Darren chuckled. Vanessa hid her face in my shoulder, the child version of blushing.  
"Yeah, she's pretty cute." I took a moment to admire the small girl in my arms, before looking back to Darren. "So, coffee and applesauce cupcakes?" I went to work collecting the items, and keeping them away from Vanessa.  
"How much?" He asked, whipping out his wallet.  
"It's on the house." I've always wanted to say that.  
"No! It's.. Don't worry, I'll.. I wouldn't want to-"  
"Dare Bear, chill. It's fine." I reassured him. "But, 'on the house' doesn't mean tips aren't welcome." He smiled smugly, before slipping ten into the tip jar. "A big tipper. You know some women find that quite sexy."  
He added another dollar, "I know" he said, then winked.  
"Just take your coffee and go." I laughed.  
"Bye, Evie." He said, as he began to head towards the door. "And happy birthday to the lovely Disney Princess." He added, addressing Vannie.  
"Wait!" He turned back to face me. "Monte."  
He scrunched his face in confusion, "yes..."  
"Evangeline Wendy Monte, that's my full name."  
"I like it." He grinned. "Goodbye for now, Evangeline Wendy Monte."  
"Until next time, Darren Everette Criss." Once Darren had left the shop, I went with Vannie back to her mom, who had been waiting impatiently to take her daughter home.  
"Who was that?" She snapped.  
"Who? Darren?" I searched for clarification.  
"I don't know or care. What I care about is that it's not Preston."  
" I can have friends, you know."  
"You were flirting. A lot." She sassed me. "Just don't do something stupid. He's beneath us, Preston isn't." She extended her arms and grabbed Vannie. "Come her, my baby." She gave me one more look. "You need to fix your eyebrows. Wax them, or at least pluck them. Do something." That was the last thing Celeste, the charmer, said to me that day.

I managed to make it through the rest of the day, without obsessing over what my sister had said. But lying in bed that night, after plucking my eyebrows, her words would not stop circling through my head. "You were flirting." I heard her scold, "a lot." I thought back to the relieved look on Darren's face when he saw me earlier today. And when he said he wanted to ask me a question, I felt super nervous and self conscious. Just him leaning in made my heart skip a beat and my breathe hitch. "He's beneathe us, Preston isn't." I looked over at the sleeping man next to me. I love him, I assured myself. I lightly placed a kiss on Preston's head, before snuggling in next to him and trying to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

My Friday began, same as it always does, mixing batter and frosting cakes. However, today I had a change in my hohum plans. The change in my routine came in the form of a text from Darren.  
"Hey, how goes it?" The text read.  
"Eh. Working :/" I replied.  
The response came almost instantly, "then stop texting me and get to cookin good lookin!"  
Again, I put down my whisk, wiping my hands off on my apron and typed back a response: "it's not cooking, it baking"  
"Then get bakin...I've got nothing."  
"Ur not trying, I know you can do better."  
The next message had a longer pause, probably Darren thinking of a witty remark. When it finally arrived, it said: "nope, sorry."  
I quickly sent him a frowny face and made him promise me a witty baking rhyme, before temporarily retiring my phone and going back to work. I told myself I could text Darren on my lunch break, after I had catered to the needs of the brunch crowd.  
Once my work was done for the morning, I left a brief note on the staff white board and walked down to an In-n-Out Burger a block away. Once my order of grilled cheese and fries was placed, I stood by the counter to wait for it to be ready. While waiting, I pulled out my phone to find 12 texts from Darren.  
1\. "Okay, I promise."  
2\. "Harry and Chord say hi"  
3\. "They don't know who you are. That's ok."  
4."Fanmail Time!!!!"  
5\. "Here's the mail, it never fails"  
6\. "It makes me want to wag my tail"  
7\. "When it comes i wanna wail MAIL!"  
8\. "I got a bear that looks like Blaine! He has a bowtie and everything!"  
9\. "A bowtie! I can't with these fangirls, too cute!"  
10\. "A real bowtie :)"  
11\. ">0

hehe... Bowtie"  
12\. "This is why mail makes me wag my tail"  
Grinning at Darren's childish joy, I slid out my keyboard and began to type a response. "Don't you have work or something?" As an after thought I sent another text that read, "and why do I almost believe you when you say you have a tail?"  
Darren responded pretty quickly, but not nearly as instantaneous as his previous texts. "Filming NY scenes, I'm hiding in my trailer. And because I do ;)"  
"I'm sure u do Dare Bear ;) and tell Chord and Harry I say hi back"  
"Will do"  
"Have anymore great finds from the Fanmail?"  
"Just hundreds of adorable letters, a prom invite and some sented stickers!"  
"Aww fangirls are adorable!"  
"Ik, I love them!" After reading his message, I took my now prepared food. Finding a table to sit and eat, I pulled my phone back out, finding another text from Darren. He's quite text savvy. "Have any plans tonight?"  
I thought about it for a second, coming up with nothing. "Nope" I quickly typed.  
"Movie marathon tonight? I have stacks of Disney movies and no plans and my roommate is gone so I'm lonely :("  
"Sure! I'll bring the cupcakes ;)" I texted him.  
"Yummy! My place at eight?" After he gave me his address, I decided to cut my lunch break short. I had to get back to work to finish all the orders and make an extra batch if applesauce cupcakes.

Shortly after I rang the bell, the door opened to reveal a small, neat house and a grinning Darren. I immediately felt overdressed as I took in Darren's long, black Teenage Mutant Ninjan Turtles fleece pants, hanging losley around his waist and his white v-neck tshirt. "Hey!" He reached out and embraced me in a friendly hug, "come in, come in! Where are your pjs?" I looked down at my purple cutout dress and flats, which I had worn to work.  
"Sorry, I came straight from work. And to be fair, you never told me to wear pajamas." I gave him a scolding look.  
"I thought it was implied! Who has a movie marathon without pajamas? That's just madness!" Darren exaggerated, making me giggle. "I might have something you can borrow."  
"Umm, yeah sure, thanks." Although I was hesitant to use his clothes, I was even more eager to get out of my work clothes.  
He sized me up for second, before turning, heading down a hallway. "I'll be back." He called over his shoulder. I nodded, slowly making my way to the coffee table. I've always felt awkward in someone else's house alone, I never know what I can do and what would be overstepping. I stayed standing, after placing the box of cupcakes on the table, and just looked. I wasn't snooping, but just taking in the things displayed and in plain sight. The room had a comforting scent of cologne and clean carpets. In the corner were two boxes full of envelopes. The opened box was labeled "Darren" and the other, which was still taped closed, was labeled "Joey", probably Fanmail. I also discovered the little Blaine teddy bear that Darren had texted me about. I had to admit, it was a pretty cute bowtie. Luckily I didn't have to stalk Darren's living room for much longer, he emerged from the hallway with a pair of blue plaid pajama pants and a gray tshirt.  
"Okay, these might fit," he handed me the clothes. "And the bathroom is down the hall, third door on the left."  
"Thanks." Taking the clothes, I turned and began my search for the "third door on the left." Finding it, I went inside and locked it behind me. I kicked off my flats and slid my dress off, before putting on the comfy pants. Although the legs were way too long and the waist was too lose, they were extremely comfortable. The shirt was also immensely soft and smelled like it had just been washed. I looked at myself in the mirror, sighing. I pulled my black hair into a high ponytail, collected my dress and shoes from the floor and returned to the living room.  
I walked in to find a pack of Red Vines, two bowls of popcorn and two cans of squirt on the coffee table next to my cupcakes. On the couch was Darren and a stack of DVDs. "Hey, Dare Bear?"  
"Yes Evie?" He looked up from the movies he had been contemplating over.  
"Where should I put my stuff?" I asked, lifting the dress and shoes in my hands a little higher, so he knew what I was addressing.  
"Oh, umm, just it put over by the door, so you don't forget it." I put it on a small table next to a lamp and a bowl filled with keys and loose change. Now in the proper attire and my clothes somewhere they won't be forgotten, I headed over to the couch and plopped down next to Darren.   
"So, what movie are we watching first?" I asked, grabbing a Red Vine and biting the top off it.  
"I was thinking we start with Wreck It Ralph," he trailed off, rummaging through all the movies in front of him, "then Monsters Inc. and Finding Nemo. Sound good?"  
"Of course!"  
"Splendid!" He jumped and pranced over to the TV, setting up the movie. "Evie?" He asked, without turning around.  
"Hmm?"  
"Can you..um, move all of the DVDs to the chair over there." He waved his arm vaguely in the direction of a chair, which matched his couch.  
"Sure." I got up, gathering all of the DVDs, except the two we planned to watch later, and carried them to the chair. I then placed Monsters Inc. and Finding Nemo on the coffee table with our snacks, before sitting back down on the couch and grabbing his Blaine bear to hold in my lap.  
"Alright, that should be do it." Darren clapped his hands together, standing up mad turning to face me. He cracked a smile as soon has he saw me sitting wide eyed in the center of the couch, with my feet tucked under me and my Red Vine still hanging out of my mouth, hugging Blaine. "You're adorable." He chuckled.  
I involuntarily began blushing and smirking, almost forgetting to remind him. "I have a boyfriend." I mumbled, trying not to let my Red Vine fall out of my mouth.  
"What was that? I can't understand what your saying." He mocked me.  
"I have a boyfriend." I mumbled again, trying to annunciation more.  
"Still not understanding." He sighed.  
"Boyfriend!" I mumbled once more.  
Walked over to me, kneeled down in front of me and took the Red Vine out of my mouth. "What was that?" He asked, in what was borderline an extremely sexy whisper.  
"I have a boyfriend." I mumbled yet again, this time from the hazel eyes starring into my blue ones.  
He jumped up and shrugged the moment off, "I know!" He cheered, bopping me on the nose with the candy, before putting it in his own mouth and strolling across the room to turn the lights off.  
"Hey! That's not fair!" I called after him. In response, he simply turned around and shook his head, letting the Red Vine hanging out of his mouth swing with it. "Jerk." I said, taking another one from the pack.  
Now in the dark, Darren slowly made his way to the couch. He used the remote to start the movie, then grabbed a cupcake and leaned back into the couch next to me.

After an hour and a half at the most, the popcorn had vanished along with half of the cupcakes, most of the Red Vines and collectivly 4 cans of Squirt. Another thing that was dwindling was the space between Darren and I. Our bodies were now practically pressed together, making me hyper aware of every muscle in his strong arm pressing into my scrawny one. Being lurred in by his warmth and overwhelmingly wonderful scent of rain and vanilla and freshwood and musk all at the same time, I let my head fall to rest on his shoulder. He immediatly leaned his head to rest on my head. Occasionally Darren would lean forward to grab a snack, temporarily removing his warmth and comfort. But all would be forgiven when he would lean back into the couch, with an extra Red Vine for me.  
When Wreck It Ralph was over, I lifted my head off Darren's should, as he got up to switch the DVDs. While he was putting in Monsters Inc., I picked up my phone, which had been silently resting on the table. I had seven missed calls, one from Jedi and six from Preston, and fifteen texts. Three of the text were from Jedidiah. The first one said, "please come home and let ur drunken idiot in."; then he said, "actually, don't come. This is too entertaining." The third text from Jedi read, "jk come home. The yelling is getting annoying." The other twelve texts were from Preston. They were all just him asking where I was and saying he was at my place and locked out and he's been waiting for forever just to see me and he doesn't want to go to his place. I quickly typed a response: "so so sorry babe, I'm on my way! Love you :)"  
Hitting send, I stood up and walked over to Darren. I placed my hand on his shoulder and kneeled down to the height of him sitting on the floor, "I think I have to go now." I told.  
"Aw, why? We've only watched one movie." The short man whined.  
"Preston is waiting outside my place and he doesn't have a key, so I gotta go let him in." I explained.  
"Oh, okay," he said with understanding and a very subtle hint of disappointment, but not too subtle, I still noticed. "To be continued?" He asked.  
"Definitely." I smiled at him. "So, I'm gonna go quickly change and then I'll head out."  
"Sounds good."  
I grabbed my clothes and headed to the third door on the left. Although I didn't want to, I took off the warm pajamas Darren had given me to borrow and put on my dress. When I emerged from the bathroom, Darren got up and went to unlock the door. "Bye Dare Bear." I said, as he enveloped me in a warm hug.  
"See ya later, Evie." When he released me, I walked out into the humid night, turning back to wave at him, then heading to my car.

I pulled up to find Preston pacing my patio. I stopped my car and put it in park in the middle of the driveway. I got out and ran over to him. "How long have you been out here?" I called to him, once I was covered by the light of the porch. He shrugged. I walked onto the patio and unlocked the door. As soon as he was inside, he turned to me.  
"Where have you been!?" He screamed at me.  
"I'm sorry, Preston, I was watching movies with a friend." I explained to him.  
"So, while at say here waiting for you, you were out with some 'friend'?" He yelled, "do you even have friends, besides the gay one, whose been at his house the whole time?"  
"Yes, I do have friends. And Jedidiah has a name, don't identify him by his sexuality." I defended myself and my best friend.  
"Then who? Who were you with?"  
"His name is Darren."  
"He!? You were out with a guy, while I was faithfully waiting to spend time with you. I was going to surprise you!" He slurred.  
"Not much of a surprise, Preston. 'Suprise! I'm drunk' isn't what I want to come home to." I yelled back, beginning to get angry with him.  
"Fine! I'll just leave, then! If you don't appreciate what I do for you, then I'll stop." He shouted. I was mad, no furious, at him. He can't show up unannounced and intoxicated, then yell at me for spending time with friends.  
"No, stay." Although I wanted him to go, I knew he wasn't fit to drive. "You'll kill yourself if you try to drive. But your sleeping on the couch." I snapped at him, then I turned my back, beginning to storm up the stairs. But, I still heard him mumble to my back, "good, I wouldn't wanna share a bed with a slut like you." I bit back tears as I told myself it was just the alcohol talking, in the morning he would be the kind, gentle man I know and love. Maybe one day I will actually believe that.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up alone in my bed at 8am on Saturday. Folding back the covers, I climbed out of bed and stumbled into my bathroom. I flipped the switch to illuminate the small room and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy, my hair a tangled mess. I sighed, wishing I could crawl back into bed. But, I promised Jedidiah we could go out for breakfast then the book store. I turned on my shower and climbed in, letting the warm water run over my face, trying to wake myself up. I wished I could simply wash away all of my problems and guilt and be done with it all. But, even I know that's not possible. I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped my towel around myself, and walked into my closet. I decided on my denim shorts with the flag of California paint on the front of them and a plain white tank top with a red cardigan over it. Now clothed, I went back into my bathroom. I considered straightening my hair, but decided to let it air dry and leave it in its naturally wavy form. I slid my usual collection of bracletes and wristbands around my wrist and tied my anklet around my ankle. After putting red star earrings into my ears, I was read for the day. Almost, I have a problem with remembering shoes. I went back to my closet to add white high tops to my ensemble.  
I made my way down the stairs. Entering my living room, I saw Preston was passed out on the couch where I left him. I quitely walked into my kitchen, trying not to wake Preston. Although, he could probably sleep through an earthquake. After feeding my puppy, I prepared a pot of coffee. I poured myself a glass, as well as one for Preston. I also got him a glass of water and some aspirin, which I laid out with a scone and note: "you're probably hungover, hope you feel better! I'm going out to breakfast and the bookstore with Jedidiah. I should be back by 1. -love, Eva" I then grabbed my fully charged phone and headed to the house across the street.   
Upon tradition, I entered his never locked door without knocking. This first thing I hear is Jedidiah shouting from somewhere upstairs, "please don't kill me, I don't have pants on and I really don't wanna die half naked!" I laughed at my friend's comment and idiotic fear.  
"Jedi, put your pants on and let's go!" I shouted.  
"Can you come up here, please! I need help!" He called.  
"Not until you put pants on! After that he was silent for a moment.  
"Okay, I did. I'm in my closet." He called. I started my way up his spiral staircase and headed towards his closet.  
When I entered the room full of clothes, a distraught Jedidiah in sweatpants turned to me. "I don't know what pants to wear." He whined.  
"Really?" I dead panned.  
"Yes!" He cried.   
"Um, okay..." I looked at the shirt he had on. It was a white man tank with a black, white and purple picture of Prince on it. "Just wear your purple shorts!"  
"Are you sure?" He said, hesitantly.  
"I'm positive." I assured him.

With the pants crisis over, we were now in his convertible, pulling into the restaurant parking lot. We jumped out and he locked the car. As we approached the entrance, I pushed my red sunglasses up to rest on the top of my head, while Jedi took his aviators off and hooked them to the collar of his shirt. "Table for two. Preferably outside." He told the waiter.   
"Right this way." He said, picking up two menus for us, and leading us to a small table on the terrace in the back.  
"Thank you." I said as he handed me a menu.  
"I'm Jeff, I'll be your waiter this morning. Can I start you guys off with anything to drink?" Both of us got small glasses of orange juice. Once Jeff the waiter was gone, we decided our meals then began chatting.   
"So, where were you last night?" Jedi asked.  
"Oh, no where." I dismissed the question as casually as possible.  
"That clearly means you were somewhere. You can tell me, I won't freak out."  
I gave him a look of disbelief, "yes you will."  
"No, no I promise I won't."  
"Fine." I sighed. "I was watching movies with Darren at his place."  
"Oh my god!" Jedi squealed, before remembering his promise. "That's nice. Anything happen?" He waggled his eyebrow at me.  
"No! Jedi, I have a boyfriend!"  
"You also have a cell phone, but you seem to have forgotten that yesterday too."  
"I didn't forget it." I defended.  
"They why didn't you answer? Too busy having sex to answer!?" I blushed and glanced around at the other people nearby. "Oh my god, that's a yes!"  
"No! You just said 'sex' incredibly loudly. We are in public." I whispered to him.  
"They all know what it is. And better to have them think you're getting it from Darren, than them thinking you're a twenty four year old virgin."   
Of course that was when Jeff, our waiter, came with our juice, and from the look he gave me I'm pretty sure all he heard was "you're a twenty four year old virgin." My blushing intensified. "Here are you're juices," he placed the cups on the table and we both thanked him. "Are y'all ready to order or do you still need a minute?"  
"I think we're ready." Jedi answered.  
"Alright." Jeff got out a pen and notepad. "What would you like?"  
"Buttermilk pancakes and a fruit cup, please." Jedi said.  
"Okay," Jeff wrote it down and looked to me. "And for you?"  
"Belgian waffles and scrambled eggs on the side."  
"Alright." Then Jeff left.  
"So, why didn't you answer my call?" He asked.  
"I told you we were just watching the movie."  
"You're telling me that you sat in a dark room alone with Darren Criss, on opposite ends of the couch, didn't touch, and nothing happened? Are you a nun?"  
"Well, no..." Jedi raised his eyebrows. "I mean, nothing 'happened'" I used my fingers to air quote the word. "I leaned my head on his shoulder and he like leaned his head on mine. And wore his pajamas, but that's it."  
"Aww! That is so cute! I ship it!" My best friend squealed.  
"Ship what? We aren't a thing, there is nothing to ship."  
"I don't care what you say. Evarren is my OTP. Evarren sinks all other ships."  
"But, what about Preva? Don't you love them! Eva and Preston are my OTP." I said.  
"Stop, you're embarrassing yourself." Jedi informed. After that, our conversation changed to John Green, a favorite author of both Jedidiah and I. We were going to the book store actually to buy more of his books. However, when our food came, all conversation ended. We both take eating quite seriously.  
All food devoured, check payed, and waiter tipped; we got back into Jedi's car to drive to the bookstore. Once in the car, I let out an exasperated sigh, "I hate myself."  
"Because of all the carbs you just ate?" Jedidiah asked me, genuinely thinking he was correct.  
"No, I just feel so guilty from last night. Preston came to surprise me and I wasn't there."  
"That's okay. You didn't know he was coming and he should've had his key." Jedidiah comforted me.  
"But I was gone, because I was at another guy's house!" I whined.  
"You said nothing happened with Darren. You did nothing wrong, sweetie, okay?" I just nodded, then reached forward and turned on the radio, releasing the sounds of a Queen song.

Standing next to Jedidiah as he scoured the John Green books for one he hasn't read, I scanned the bookstore. My eyes stopped at the coffee shop connected to the store, when they saw a pair of sunglasses resting on a mob of curls I knew far to well. "I'll be back." I told Jedi, he mumbled an incoherent response.  
Approaching Darren, I realized he wasn't alone. He was sitting at a small table with three other guys from Glee. Now feeling like a shy, self conscious fangirl, I stopped. I was nervous and didn't want to disturb them, so I slowly made my way through the coffee shop, making sure to pass his table, and over to the counter. He didn't notice, but I didn't want to awkwardly walk back with nothing, so I made the last minute decision of hot chocolate. As I stood waiting for my drink, I took out my phone to make myself look busy and like I wasn't watching him. But, every five seconds I would glance up to see if he noticed me. He didn't, but I think Chris Colfer did. He kind of gave me an inviting half smile, probably thinking I was a fan debating whether or not I should say hi. I guess he was in a way right, I was fan and was conflicted about greeting them.   
"I've got a hot chocolate for Eva!" The barista called. I turned to grab my drink. "Eva?" I heard Darren call. I swiveled back around to face him.  
"Oh, Darren! Hey!" I said to him, walking over to their table.  
"Hey, I thought that was you." Darren said, standing to give me a brief, one armed hug. "Guys, this Eva. Eva, this is Chord, Harry and Chris."  
"I know." I giggled, letting my Gleek side take over for a second. "I mean, hi, nice to meet you." I shook all of their hands. As they all greeted me, saying it was nice to meet me too and they've heard lots about me. Chris smirked, he had definitely seen me looking at them before. I gave him a look, warning him to keep quiet. "I hope they were all good things."  
"Oh, no! They were the worst!" Harry joked, making all of us laugh.  
"So, what're you doing here?" Darren asked me, pulling up a chair from a nearby empty table for me to sit in.  
"I'm here with my friend, Jedidiah. There's a huge John Green sale, which is kind of his life." I said, sitting in the chair.  
"Wait, a John Green sale!? As in the Fault In Our Stars?" Chris asked, eyes wide with excitement.  
"Yeah, that's Jedidiah's favorite."  
"That is everyone who is anyone's favorite!" Chris said, rising from his seat. "I'll be back." He said, before quickly disappearing in the direction of the John Green books.  
"You have to say it like the Terminator!" Chord called after him.  
"My favorite is Will Grayson, Will Grayson. Does that make me no one?" Darren pouted.  
"Yes." Harry said. "And here I was, thinking you were somebody." He shook his head in mock disappointment, while Darren pretended to cry. I giggled at their adorkable shenanigans.  
"Well, I should probably go stop Jedidiah from buying every John Green book there." I stood up, grabbing my untouched hot chocolate. "It was nice meeting you guys." I shook their hands once more.  
Darren looked over his shoulder with a grimace, "I should probably go get Chris too. God knows what he'll do to those books." Harry and Chord nodded in agreement.   
Darren and I both walked over to the John Green sale. But we didn't find the crazed fanboy insanity we expected to see, instead we saw to boys shamelessly flirting and bonding over their favorite author.  
"I really should've seen this coming." I said, stopping Darren at a reasonable distance to not ruin the moment.  
"I think you're right, we both should've." He chuckled. "Chris, get some!" He whispered, loud enough for the boys to hear. Chris glanced in our direction, staring daggers at Darren. Jedi turned and saw as over his shoulder as deep blush spread over his face. I elbowed Darren. "Ow!" He pouted.  
"You deserved it." I told him.  
Once the two boys had returned to their conversation, Darren turned to me. "We still have a movie marathon to finish."  
"We do indeed. And when do you plan to finish said marathon?" I asked.  
"Next Friday? Or will you have more boyfriends to let in?" He teased me.  
"No I won't, and I'm sorry I had to run out like that. I feel terrible."  
"No worries. You gotta do what you gotta do." He said.  
"Yes. To Friday, I mean."  
"Great, it's a date." He grinned.  
"Boyfriend..."  
"It's not literally a date, it is a day marked in my mental calendar. Although, we could say its a date and make it a double date." He said, looking pointedly towards Jedi and Chris.  
"That I might agree to." I said. We both made our way over to the boys.  
"What do you guys say to us four at my place Friday night at nine, Disney movie marathon?" Darren asked. We both looked at them expectantly. Chris made eye contact with Darren, Jedi looked at me. Then they switched, Chris looking at me and Jedi at Darren. Then they looked at each other, blushed wildly, looked at their shoes, then slowly agreed. "Great," Darren said. "Chris, we should probably get back to Chord and Harry. And I'll see you two Friday." Chris waved at Jedi, taking two books by their idol to purchase.  
"Bye Dear Bear!" I called after him.  
"Bye Evie!" He turned back to wave at me.  
"Not a word." Jedidiah warned, grabbing his three books and headed to the register. I followed him, smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

This week has been uneventful for me, mostly just counting down to things in days to come. I know I shouldn't waste time waiting for the future, my grandma always told me to live for the now, but with Preston out of town for work and Chris and Darren busy with Glee, Jedi and I have just been waiting for Friday. I'm also counting down the days until my birthday, the day after Preton gets home. The one part of the future I'm not looking forward to is the anniversary of my parents vineyard, which I got an invite to in the mail on Tuesday.  
For the vineyard's anniversary, which they celebrate every year, is dreadfully boring. It's a roomful of snooty rich people, who fund or are funded by my parents, fancy food and wine, and classical music and ballroom dancing. The only thing that makes them less painful is my plus one, I wish I could bring Jedidiah, but my parents disapprove of him and he's banned from their social gatherings after an incident a few years ago. So, now I just bring Preston, even though he isn't even a plus one, he gets his own invite. His entire family does, since they buy my parents' grapes to make their wine for their wine company. They're our top coustomers and my parents hope Preston and I will wed and create a merger in the companies. So of course whenever they see us together, they swoon and get major shipping feels. They always ask "when's the wedding" and "where's the ring", I hate it. So I am definitely not anticipating the anniversary in two weeks.  
But, Friday could not have come soon enough! Jedidiah came over to my house at 8:15, dressed in his red pajama pants and an "I heart NY" man tank, he has a thing for man tanks.  
"Does everyone know to wear pajamas to a movie marathon?" I asked.  
"Uh, yeah. It's pretty obvious." He said.  
"Then I guess I'm an obliviot." I told him.  
"Obliviot?"  
"An oblivious idiot."  
"Never say that again." He informed me. "What are you gonna wear?" I pointed to my bed, which had my pink pajama shorts and white tank top on it. "I approve." He said.  
"Great." I went into my bathroom to change. When I came out, Jedidah was up and ready, heading to my car.

Pulling up to Darren's house, Jedi turned to me. "What if Chris hates me?"  
"He won't." I assured my nervous friend.  
"How do I look?" He asked, checking his hair in my rear view mirror.  
"Great!" I told him, "just relax everything will be wonderful." I squeezed his hand, before getting out of the car. He followed close behind me and let out a nervous squeal when I rang the doorbell. Again, I was greeted by Darren's inviting smile.  
"Hey, guys! Come in!" He opened the door wider, and Jedi and I entered. Chris was already here and waved to us from his spot on the couch, we both waved back. "You guys can make yourselves comfortable and help yourselves to any food and drinks in the kitchen." Darren, the perfect host informed us.  
Jedi wandered towards the kitchen, probably in search of a snack, but I stayed with Darren. "I remembered my pajamas." I told him.  
"Oh, but you looked so cute in mine." He said. I blushed and playfully hit his arm, pointedly mouthing the word "boyfriend". He just shrugged

We all decided on a Toy Story marathon. Darren and I sat in cushioned chairs, opposite each other. We intentionally left the couch in the center the only two seats available for Chris and Jedidiah. The boys took their seats, awkwardly sitting with a large gap between them.  
I spent the entire move curled up in a ball shivering, I regretted wearing shorts instead of long pants. Darren must have noticed, because half way through Toy Story 2, he got up to refill the popcorn. On his way, he stopped by my chair and whispered to me, "do you need a blanket?"  
"Uh, yeah, thanks. " I whispered back.  
"Okay, I'll get you one." I could feel his warm breathe tickling my ear.  
"Where are they, I can get it." I offered.  
"Come on, I'll show you." He placed the popcorn bowl on the counter as I climbed out of my chair. I followed him down the same hallway that possed the bathroom. But this time we didn't stop at the third door on the left. We kept walking all the way to the end of the hall, and entered the last door on the right.   
It was a carpeted, white walled room covered in posters for various bands and movies. It had a desk drowning in notebooks, scripts and sheet music, and a computer sticking out of the mess. In one corner was an array of instruments, from guitars to kazoos, all neatly arranged on shelves and stands. In another corner was an overflowing bookshelf, housing both books and movies. Resting on top of the shelf was a record player and a tall stack of records. Against the center of the back wall was a sloppily made king sized bed. I stood in the doorway waiting, as Darren walked over to the bed and grabbed a University of Michigan blanket off it.  
"Sorry about the mess.." He gestured to the room as a whole, before chuckling and nervously rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Oh, it's fine. This is nothing compared to Jedidiah's room." I told him, slowly making my way to the middle of the room and meeting him halfway. "Don't tell him I said that."  
"I won't." He said. He handed the blanket to me, but didn't let go. So we were both holding it, the only thing between us. For a split second I wondered what it would be like to kiss him. My gaze fell from his warm hazel eyes, to his soft pink and kissable lips. I might have actually kissed him right then and there if the lips hadn't started moving, pulling me out of my trance and reminding me how wrong it would've been. "And who's to say your room isn't messy?"  
"Dare Bear, please. I'm too pretty to be messy." I joked. He laughed and let go of the blanket, placing a warm hand on my back and leading me towards the doorway.  
"That is true, Evie." He said.  
I wasn't ready to go back into the living room yet. I wanted to stay in his room and talk to him about anything. "Wait!" I turned and put out my hand to stop him, not expecting it to land on his chest, right on his heart.  
I felt his chest rise as he breathed in, "yes?"  
I needed an excuse for stopping him, so I went with the first thing that popped into my mind. "Did you see Chris and Jedi?" I asked. When we had left, they were sitting shoulder to shoulder, with heads leaning together. I'm convinced Darren's couch has a gravitational pull, drawing people towards its center. "They were so cute!" I added, with a squeal.  
"I ship it." Darren said. He twisted his face in thought before coming up with what he wanted to say. "What's Jedidah's last name?"  
"Lovett." I answered.  
"Lovfer. I totally ship it." He nodded.  
"Me too." I smiled.  
"We need to make sure they get together." He informed, taking my hand, which was embarrassingly still resting on his chest, and holding it as we walked back to the living room.  
Upon entering the room, we split, Darren going to pop more popcorn and I to my seat. Chris and Jedi both gave us weird looks, before turning their eyes back to the screen. I wrapped the warm blanket around me and settled into the chair. I couldn't help but notice that the blanket smelled like Darren.

When Toy Story 3 ended, we were all in denial of the fact that we cried, trying to dry our tears before Darren turned the light on. Chris sat up, stretching like a cat. "What time is it?" He yawned.  
Jedidiah pulled his phone out, unlocking the screen and checking the time. "2am." He replied. Chris sighed into a yawn again, before leaning his head back on Jedi's shoulder. Jedidiah reached over to squeeze Chris's hand and Chris interlocked their fingers.  
Darren sat down in his chair, the room now illuminated. "So, what happens now?" He asked.  
"You sound like the first time a minute later." I joked.  
"You would know." Jedidiah retorted.  
"Wait, they slept together?" Chris asked Jedi, failing at doing so quietly.  
"No." Darren and I both said at the same time.  
"Not yet." Jedi whispered.  
"Yeah, okay. Jedi, I think it's time for us to go." I told him, rising from my seat.  
"No.." He grumbled, snuggling into Chris. "Go start the car, I'll be out soon."  
"Fine." I got up, heading towards the door, Darren following. He unlocked the door for me and opened it. "Thanks, for tonight I mean." This time I pulled him into a hug.  
"Now who sounds like the first time?" He chuckled. He looked down at feet and crinkled his face in confusion. "Don't forget your shoes."  
"I actually don't think I remembered shoes when I came here." I giggled. He smiled. "Bye, DareBear." I said.  
"Bye, Evie." I headed to my car. I sat for at least five minutes waiting for Jedi, I could only imagine what was taking him so long. I thought he might be saying bye to Chris, and I felt bad for Darren being stuck in their love fest. Finally, Jedidiah came out of Darren's house smirking, followed closely behind by Chris.


	6. Chapter 6

Tuesday evening, after closing the bakery, there was a knock on my door. I put down my copy of "Struck By Lightning", which I've read way too many times, and headed to the door.  
Jedidiah burst in. "Remember those 'Gay Best Friend Rights' coupons you gave me?" He asked. I nodded, thinking this was his strange way of announcing my birthday. "I wanna use one." He demanded, handing me a slip of laminated paper. I read my own purple handwriting, "Chose My Outfit for one day!"  
"Alright." I told him, gesturing up stairs. "Just lay it out on my bed." He walked up towards my room, while I sat back down on the couch. I felt a little hurt that he forgot my birthday, but I chose to ignore it. Soon I will being picking up Preston, who will remember.

I drove up to the carpool at the airport, quickly finding Preston. I got out of the car, helping him put his bags into the trunk. We both got into the car and began driving away.  
"How was your trip?" I asked, my eyes on the rode.  
"Shitty." He told me. "I got sick from my co-worker."  
"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry." I cooed. "Do you want me to make you soup when we get home?"  
"Actually, can you take me to my house? I don't wanna get you sick, especially not on your birthday." I was of course sad that he wanted to go home, but pleased that he remembered my birthday. "And I'm sorry we can't do anything for your birthday. I feel awful that I got sick."  
"It's not your fault, and I'll have other birthdays." I reassured him.

The next day at work, I wore the outfit Jedidiah set out for me. It was my red dress with a heart cut out on the back and red flats. I also added a red bow to my hair and matching earrings. I felt a little over dressed, but I knew Jedi would throw a fit if he found out I hadn't worn his outfit.  
Although I tried to stay out of the kitchen and not ruin my dress, the orders were pilling up. Every time I entered the kitchen, at least five more were added. As Mallory and Gina slowly worked together on one giant cake all day, I had to juggle the counter and filling the never ending orders. I was definitely working late tonight.

Closing for the night, I noticed Mal and Gigi were adding the finishing touches to their masterpiece.  
"Who ordered that?" I asked them. Gigi just looked at me and laughed nervously, while Mallory quickly iced one last thing onto the top. Satisfied, she turned around.  
After one confirming glance at each other, Gigi and Mal both cheered, "SUPRISE! Happy Birthday!"   
"Aww! Thanks! You guys are the best!" I squealed. As much as I wanted to enjoy my birthday suprise, I couldn't help but glance over at the orders.  
"Ignore them, honey, they're all fake. We wrote them to make sure you stayed late." Mallory said. "Now what do you say we get eating before Gina's bed time?"  
"I have school and my mom wants me home by nine." She sheepishly apologized. We all laughed, getting plates and forks.  
The three of us ate and joked and talked together, until 8:30. I grabbed the keys and walked Gina to the door. I unlocked it for her and thanked her again for the cake. She waved and climbed into her smart car, driving away. I watched until she was out of sight like an over protective mother.  
"I heard it was someone's birthday." I heard a very familiar voice say. I turned to see Darren slowly walking towards me, gradually becoming visible as he reached the bakery's lights. He was wearing a white dress shirt and red pants, with a red bowtie. And in his hands was a bouquet of red roses.  
"What're you doing here?" I asked, with a smirk.  
"It's a birthday suprise!" He told me, pulling me into a hug and handing me the roses.  
"Thank you. How did you know I would be here?"  
"I'm kind of in cohorts with Mallory." He whispered, as though he was releasing top secret information.  
Mallory emerged from the kitchen and called behind me, "you go have fun on your birthday, I'll lock up."  
"Thanks, Mal." I said, giving her the keys. I quickly ran into the kitchen to grab my bag, putting over my shoulder. I cradled the roses in one arm and took the hand Darren extended to me.  
He led me to a car, which I presumed to be his, but was different from the one he drove when we first met. Tonight we climbed into a blue Tesla Model S.  
"New car?" I asked.  
"Oh, yeah. I've been driving the same car since I got my license; I figured it was time for an upgrade."  
I nodded. "It's nice."  
"Thanks." He said, pulling the sleek car out of the lot.  
"So, um, how did you know it was my birthday?" I asked Darren.  
"Oh, on Friday when you waited in the car, Jedi told Chris and I. Then, we exchanged numbers and planned this!" Darren explained to me.  
"That's what he was doing in there! That makes more sense."  
Darren glanced at me, smirking, "what did you think he was doing in there?"  
"Well, you never know, ya know?"  
"You never..." He thought about it for second, "yeah, I know." He agreed. "You thought they were raping each other, didn't you?" He mocked me.  
"No..." I blushed. He reached up a playfully hit my head, I return the action.  
"Woah!" Darren pretended to turn the wheel, acting as if I made him swerve, even though we were stopped at a red light, not moving at all.  
"I did not hit you that hard!" I defended.  
"But you distracted me."  
"Oh, really? Did I?" I asked, incredulously.  
"Yes, you're quite distracting." I just shrugged in response. "You're okay with that?"  
"Used to it." I answered with mock arrogance. "And so is my boyfriend."  
"I knew we wouldn't make it far without that." He chuckled.

Pulling up to the restaurant, we saw Chris and Jedi sitting on a bench outside. They were being harrased by a couple of paparazzi guys, asking Chris about his "new boyfriend." He was trying to be poliet, explaining that he and Jedi were just friends here for a group gathering. this didnt deter the paparazzi. However, when Darren got out of the car, the cameras were quickly turned to him.  
"Hey! Darren! Darren over here!"   
"Hey man." Darren greeted the photograph, shaking his hand. I emerged from the car behind him, my roses still cradled in my arms.  
"Darren! Is this your girlfriend?" The leader of the group called.  
Darren put his arm on my back protectively, leading me to Chris and Jedidiah. "Nah, man. I'm not even cool enough to get a girlfriend! She already has a boyfriend, I'm forever friendzoned!" Darren pretended to cry, get some chuckles out if the camera guys. Now joining Chris and Jedi, who gave me hugs and birthday wishes, Darren said bye to his camera friends and we entered the restaurant.  
When the waitress asked if we had a reservation, Jedi spoke up first. "Yes, for Monte."  
"Okay, right this way." The waitress grabbed the appropriate amount of menus, before leading us to our table.  
My pleasure, we were seated outside and everyone had on at least a little red. Of course Darren had his pants and bowtie, Chris was wearing a red shirt with the top three buttons open and Jedi had a red scarf over his white shirt. It felt like a valentines day dinner, sitting on the terrace, surrounded by flowers and twinkling lights, plus the red velvet cake we ordered once our meals were finished.   
Despite my protests, they all insisted on singing me happy birthday, which of course all of the waitstaff and other coustomers joined in.  
"You're officially 24! How does it feel?" Jedi asked, once everyone finished singing.  
"24?" Darren asked, I nodded. "You're so young!"  
"I feel old, it's weird!"  
"You are old, or at least older than me." Chris sighed.  
"Aww, little Chris." I swooned over him. He blushed, embarrassed, Jedi smiled at him and bumped their shoulders together.  
With all food devoured, we were given our bill. Everyone immediately reached for their wallets, then stopped and looked at each other. Darren slowly reached out and slid the bill towards him, but Jedi stopped him halfway there.  
"I'll pay." He said.  
"I can help pay, too." Chris offered. I didn't even announce it. I just put a twenty down on the bill.  
"No, don't worry about." Darren waved us all off. "Especially you." He told me, handing my money back. Darren put down enough money to pay the bill, plus a tip. We were all hesitant at first, but eventually we accepted it.  
I gave first Jedidiah, then Chris a hug and thanked them for the night. Once they had gone to their own cars, Darren and I got into his. He had agreed to drive me back to the bakery to get my car.  
Part way through the ride, my phone rang. It was Preston. "Sorry, do you mind?" I asked Darren, before answering.  
"Not at all! Go ahead." He told me.  
"Thanks" I said, a little apologetically. "Hey sweetie, what's up? How you feeling?" I asked into the phone.  
"Uh, I kinda need you to pick me up." He drawled.  
"From where? Your house?"  
"No, uh," he sounded nervous and almost like he was slurring his words. "I'm in jail."  
"What?" I snapped, before glancing at Darren. He gave me a concerned look, and I smiled at him reassuringly. "Why?" I whispered into the phone.  
"Driving while intoxicated..." Preston made out slowly.  
"What the hell, Preston? I thought you were sick!" I forcefully whispered into the phone.  
"I know, I'm sorry baby."  
"Whatever. I'll be there eventually." I hung up after that, not even waiting for his response. I sighed and put my phone back into my purse.  
"Everything okay?" Darren asked.  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry."  
"No worries." Darren gave me a slight smile and squeezed my shoulder. I leaned my head back and watched LA pass by through the sunroof.  
Pulling into the parking lot of the bakery, Darren stopped his car next to mine. I turned to him and put a hand on his bicep, "thanks for dinner and the ride."  
"Oh, yeah! Of course, I hope you enjoyed your birthday." He said, smiling warmly at me.  
"Yes, I did. Thank you." I leaned in, taking in his comforting scent and body heat. I gave Darren a light kiss on the cheek.   
"I'll see you later, Evie." Darren told me.  
"We need to have another movie night soon, DareBear."  
"We will."  
"Promise?"  
"Yes, I promise." He chuckled.  
"Okay, bye!" I climbed out of the car, waving to him from the still open car door. I didn't close his door and leave until he had waved back at me. I got into my own car, placing my roses in the seat next to me and GPSing my way to prison.

Entering the building, I was greeted by a tired cop, who clearly was ready to go home.  
"Hi, um, looking for my boyfriend Preston. He got a DWI.." I said, hoping the man would help me. He wordlessly led me to the cell Preston was being held in. I saw sitting behind bars on the concrete bench. His head was in his hands, and he didn't hear me approach.  
I cleared my throat, it took two tries, before he looked up at me. "Oh, thank god you're here." He slurred, making his way towards me. He reached for me through the bars, but I stepped back out of his reach.  
"I could leave you here. I should leave you here." I told him, cooly.  
"I know. I messed up and would deserve it, but-"  
"But nothing. Can we just go home, I don't wanna have this conversation here." I knew really shouldn't bail him out, but I had too. None of family would ever forgive me, I don't know if I wold even forgive myself.  
"You taking this idiot home?" The cop asked me.  
I nodded with a sigh, "unfortunately, yes." I handed him the money, and he let out Preston.  
"You're sleeping on the couch tonight" I heard the cop whisper to him.

I entered the house, my roses in one hand and purse in the other, Preston in tow. I discarded my belongings on the kitchen table, then turned to him.  
"What the hell were you thinking?" I shouted, my face already red with rage.  
"I'm sorry, baby, I screwed up." He apologized, moving towards me.  
"No." I stopped him dead in his tracks. "Screwing up is forgetting my birthday. Screwing up is passing out drunk in a bar. You did something far worse. You lied to me and said you were sick, then got drunk and tried to drive, putting yourself and the people around you in danger." I starred at him, fuming, then I stopped and smiled in spite of myself. "But, I guess you didn't lie to me, because you would have to be pretty sick and twisted to do something like that."  
"I know, Eva. I was wrong, I really really fucked up your birthday and everything. You don't even know how shitty I feel. But, I love you and I'm sorry and I will never ever lie to you again. If I do then, so help me-" his eyes flickered from mine to the bouquet behind me. "Where did you get roses?"  
"They're a birthday present from a friend. We went out to dinner tonight, it's not a big deal." I said defensively.  
"Who is 'we'"? Preston snapped.  
"Jedidiah, Chris and Darren..." I reluctantly told him.  
"So you went out with a bunch of guys? Jesus, Eva, am I not enough for you?" He asked, pacing the floor.  
"Preston, relax. Chris is gay, and you know Jedidiah is too." I told him.  
"That's two, what about Darren? He the one who gave you the roses?"  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything, because-"  
"I think it means everything, or at least a helluvah lot! You've been spending too much time with this Darren for my liking and now he's giving you roses and taking you out for your birthday? Anything else you wanna tell me?" He was screaming now. It was always terrifying when he did this. I was cowering against the wall, watching in fear as his stormed around the room. I was too focused on not shaking with fear to even remember why I had been mad at him.  
"No! Preston, of course not! You're jumping to conclusions and being stupid."  
"I'm what?" He turned to me, clutching a bottle of beer he had located in his stash he keeps hidden in the back of my fridge.  
I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to summon enough courage to look him in the eye and answer him. I couldn't do it, "nothing" I squeaked.  
"No, no," he was laughing now, "tell me. I wanna fucking know, I can take it. I'm a man." He was hysterical, sauntering towards me like a drunk pirate.  
"I said you're being stupid." I took in a deep breathe and braced myself for the yelling that I thought would follow. I never expected the beer bottle to crash into the wall next to my head, the sound of it shattering as the vile liquid and small chips of glass splattered onto my face. I closed my eyes as a terrified scream escaped my mouth. Preston was there in seconds, his hand over my mouth and his head buried in my hair. His breathe was warm on my neck as he whispered soothing words and apologies. I opened my eyes to see him, his face to clear of all rage, replacing it with regret as his soft eyes fought to hold back his tears.  
"Do you trust me?" I asked him.  
"Of course I do." He said, using his own sleeve to wipe the beer and tears off my face, carefully removing the glass.  
"Then trust that nothing ever has or ever will happen between Darren and I,okay? We're just friends."  
"Okay." He leaned and placed a light kiss on my lips. For once, I ignored the taste of beer and leaned into the kiss, just letting it happen.


	7. Chapter

Friday morning, I took another shower, even though I took one the night before. It has been two days since Preston threw the bottle at me and I'm still finding small piece of glass in my hair and I feel like I reek of beer. I got out of my shower, after vigorous scrubbing with many scented soaps, and dressed myself in high waisted jeans and a white off the shoulder sweater. The very next thing I did was put on my white Toms, I was not going to forget them today.  
I walked into my kitchen, now fully dressed and hungry. I was suprised to find Prestin sitting there sipping his coffee.  
"I thought you left for work already." I said, giving him a hug from behind and a kiss on the cheek.  
"No, my flight leaves today around noon." He told me.  
"Oh, right." I forgot he had to go to Orgeon this weekend for work. "How long will you be gone?" I asked.  
"I don't know, it could be a while." He sighed.  
"I while as like a week or like shorter?"   
"I- just awhile, Eva. Why?"  
I pulled an invitation off the fridge and placed it in front of him. "Vineyard anniversary."  
"Tomorrow?" He asked warily, I nodded. "I'm sorry, babe, I'm not going to be back. Why would we have a meeting for one night?"  
I sighed, not at all suprised and even less excited for the party. "But isn't your dad the owner of the company? Can't he move the trip to another day?"  
"No," he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "We've had this Orgeon meeting lined up for a while and it's too late to reschedule." I sighed again.  
"Okay, I gotta get to work." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and grabbed a muffin to eat. "Bye, I love you and I'll see you when you get back!" I called, hurrying out to my car.

As I was closing up for the night, I got a text from Darren, "Disney movie marathon part 3?"  
"Is this going to become a regular Friday night thing?" I texted back.  
"Is that a yes?" He asked.  
"Of course! Are Chris and Jedi coming?"  
"I asked Chris, but he said they had plans together, whatever that means"  
"What kind of plans..." I typed, shipping feels giggling inside me.  
"We may never know..." He responded.  
"Haha, so I'll be at ur house at..."  
"We are having fun with ellipsis today...9ish?"  
I checked the clock, I had an hour and a half to go home, change, and be at his place. "Sure! And i will remember my pajamas!"  
He responded quickly as usual, "aw, but you looked so cute in mine"  
"Boyfriend..." I typed back, before putting my phone on silent, so it didn't distract me while I drove home.

After changing into my pajamas, I got in my car and went to Darren's house. I arrived a little later than 9. Darren greeted me as usual, with a warm hug and a welcome into his home.  
"Okay," Darren returned from the kitchen, back to the living room. He placed a bowl of popcorn on the table, before picking up the stack of DVDs. "Tonight's lineup, drum roll please...." I did, beating my hands on my thighs. "Aladdin, Tangled, Pinocchio, and Cinderella!"  
"Ooh! That's a good lineup!" I told him

All through Aladdin, Darren had been singing along and pestering me to join him. Although I had successfully resisted him for most of the movie, since it was a long time ago that I last sang with someone else in the room, when Jasmine joined in on A Whole New World, I couldn't help but sing along too. So, there we were, two young adults sitting on a couch alone in a dimly light room, singing a Disney duet. It was priceless.  
When we finished the song, Darren gave me a funny look. "What?"  
"Nothing, it's just- I just didn't know you could sing...especially not like that!" I was now blushing like crazy, which made me very thankful for the dim light. "How come you never do?"  
"I used, like in high school and college. But, when I graduated I retired to the life of a shower singer and nothing more." I sighed.  
"You should reconsider that." He said, I only shrugged.

We made it through the rest of Aladin and most of Tangled singing along and not missing a word. After Tangled, Darren got up to switch the DVDs, putting in Pinocchio.  
"Chris is gonna be sad he missed this." Darren said, settling back into the couch. During just the previews, which we were both too lazy to skip, I was getting sleepy and had been eyeing Darren's criss-cross apple sauced legs for awhile, one of them would probably be a pretty nice pillow. Becoming fed up with sitting up; I slowly laid down and lowered my head onto his thigh. I looked up at him to see if he minded. He just looked back down at me and smiled. As the opening credits began, Darren joined Jiminy Cricket in serenading the room with When You Wish Upon A Star. As he sang, his hand found my hair, running his fingers through it. With the combination of his soft voice and gentle touch, I slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke up to the sun shining through the window in my face. I unreluctantly opened them and reached for my alarm clock to check the time. Instead of my alarm, hand land in a bowl of popcorn, flipping it over so it spilled all over the floor.  
"Shit." I muttered, crawling to the floor to pick up the pieces. That's when it clicked, this isn't my house. I looked up to where I had woken from to find Darren curled up in a ball sleeping on his couch like a kitten. My head began spinning as I tried to clear the morning fuzz enough to remember the what happened before I fell asleep. I knew Darren and I were watching movies here last night, we must've fallen asleep on the couch.  
I got up to throw away the popcorn, then turned off the TV, which was sitting on the main screen of Pinocchio, prompting someone to press play. I had considered making breakfast, possibly pancakes and eggs. But checking my phone confirmed it was well into noon and Jedidiah had been in desperate need of my assistance.  
I went into Darren's bathroom to fix my hair and call my concerned friend back. "Jedi?" I asked when he picked up on the third ring.  
"Where have you been? I mean where are you? I've been trying to call all morning!" He shouted into the phone, not mad but very frazzled sounding.  
"Sorry, I um..I'll tell you later, what's up?"  
"I need flour to make breakfast, and you weren't home. So, you know what I had to do? I had to ask Miss. Mullins for flour and she trapped us into having tea with her and her cats! It was terrifying and you are not forgiven!" Miss. Mullins is a crazy cat lady who lives next to Jediah. She had kids and husband once, but her kids graduated and her husband divorced her for his longtime secret boyfriend. Miss. Mullins was never the same again. Although Jedi made it seem like that was his only option, when we really have many neighbors. I'm convinced he secretly enjoys her company.  
"Wait..." I knew something or two something's wasn't making sense. "You never cook and who is the 'us' that you speak of?"  
"What? I never said us." He defended. "And I was hungry for pancakes."  
"Sure you were... Spill it. What'd you do?"   
"Chris might've stayed the night..."  
"Seriously!? I knew it!" I squealed, then remembered the sleeping Darren in the other room. "So did you guys like bump nasties?" I asked.  
"'Bump nasties'? What are you five?" He asked.  
"I'm sorry, but did you?"  
"No, Eva, we did not have sex. We fell a sleeping watching TV. And where were you last night? You said you would tell me later, it's later."  
"I don't know, not doing the same exact thing with Darren..." I trailed off.  
"Wait, bumping nasties or falling asleep in front of the TV?"  
"What do you think!? I have a boyfriend!"  
"Just checking...well, I gotta go! I talk to you when you later?" He asked.  
"Okay, bye." I hung up, then tiptoed back to the living room. Darren was still asleep on the couch. I considered waking him, but didn't have the heart to. He looked so cute and peaceful in his sleep. Instead, I went into his kitchen and wrote a little note to him on a sticky note:  
Hey DareBear,  
I guess we both fell asleep during the movie. Looks like we'll just have to finish it another time:)

I was going to end the letter there and sign my name, when I remembered a question I had planned on asking him.

Also, my parents are having a party thing tonight and Preston is out of town, so I was hoping you would be my plus one? Text me if you can!  
Evie

I put the note on the couch next to him and left, homeward bound.


End file.
